The Love of Sisters
by The-Intensity
Summary: Cassandra is fed up with being second banana to her sister. Once again, I don't own this game. Rated T for gory imagery.
1. Chapter 1

_I can feel the animal inside  
My resolve is weakening  
Pounding at the doors of my mind  
It's nearly overpowering  
I cannot begin to describe  
The hunger that I feel again  
Run if you intend to survive  
For the beast is coming to life  
Taking form in the glimmer in this tainted moonlight  
Death approaches on this night_

Disturbed- The Animal

The Love of a Sister

Once again, it was the same damn story, same old song and dance. Sophitia looked so comfortable amongst the crowd. Again, she basked in their praise as they thanked her. Hero of her land, and many others, at that. No one was better than her. She was the humble hero, the envy of the very gods she worshiped. Utter crap!

Cassandra couldn't stomach this. This sickening display had been repeated too many times for her to count. She meandering into a small shop near the square, where a festival in Sophitia's honor was being held. Thankfully, she had a moment to think.

Images flashed through her mind at blinding speed. She and Sophitia fighting side by side against the most evil of Soul Edge's dark creations and servants. Sitting by a campfire swapping stories of bygone, happier times. Waking up to a bright sun and cloudless sky.

Cassandra smiled at the memories, but then the _others_ came.

Sophitia berating her for losing her footing and spilling the gear. Sophitia laughing when she trips her after she has just finished repacking said gear, and it spilling once again. Sophitia slapping her when she misses a swing during morning practice. Sophitia laughing when Cassandra suggests that she get _some_ credit for destroying the evil sword.

Sweet, sweet Sophitia. Sweet, saccharine, perfect, fake Sophitia. Cassandra gripped her hair as she felt her blood start to boil, choking on her raw hatred. Her hand curled around her swords handle. Then, that one memory came. One of those that stick with you, no matter how insignificant they may seem to others. It hit her like a sledgehammer, forcing her to find stability on the counter next to her.

_The boy came out of the trees. He looked hungry and lost, yet fearsome at the same time, radiating a kind of animalistic fury that was barely contained. They had befriended him, but despite this, he remained quiet, except at dinner, while Sophitia sat next to an old friend who also wandering the wilds. _

_The boy moved next to Cassandra. "Why do you let her treat you like this?" Cassandra jerked her head up, yanked out of her thoughts. " What did you say?" The boy made a sweeping gesture. "Why do you let her treat you like this? She gives you no respect, forces you to do work she finds revolting. She never cares about your opinion, even if it's right! I saw you carrying everything when you came in. The only thing she was carrying was her own sword and shield. You did all the unpacking, and all of the cooking. I'm willing to guess you fight just as much as she does."_

_Cassandra blushed furiously, knowing how right she was. " How do you know all of this? We just met a few hours ago!" He leaned back. " I don't, but I was once in the exact same position as you. I had a brother who got all the credit when I did most of the work. Weaklings usually just lay back and accept the private humiliation, and for a time, I was such a person. I tried to convince myself that I did it because he was my brother and I loved him. However, as time wore on, that little voice in my head- you know, the one that always looks out for you- grew stronger. My anger grew too, and the reasoning of that little voice grew more sound. Eventually, I just let it take control. Next thing I know, I'm standing over my brother, my blade cutting through his neck like cheese. It was the most gratifying thing I have ever done. No one dared to speak out against me. Those who knew me personally understood." The boy stopped to catch his breath. " What I'm trying to say is, you need to kill your sister. I will grant you with demonic powers that will awaken when you attack her. If you don't like it, so what? But if you do..."_

"Cassandra! I must speak with you, now!" Cassandra looked up to see a very irritated Sophitia standing over her. She knew what she had to do.

Later...

Standing in her room, Cassandra felt the cool steel of her blade, giving herself reassurance for the deed she was about to commit. Despite everything that Sophitia did, she still loved her. Her determination faltered, and she had a nagging feeling asking her if what she was doing was right.

"You wandered off from the party! Do you know how embarrassing it was to tell someone how we rescued a civilian, and not having you there to confirm it?" Sophitia peered at her sister, who had a distant look on her face. "Are you even listening to me? Pay attention when I speak to you!"

Images were flowing through Cassandra's mind again, but they were not memories. Phasing back into reality for a moment, she saw Sophitia raising her hand to her face in aggravation. The previous nagging feeling vanished quicker than greased lightning.

Cassandra made her move.

Turning abruptly, she drove her fist into her sister's nose. Sophitia stumbled backwards against the stone of the wall, desperately trying to plug the bleeding nostril. Cassandra walked over to her sister, grabbing her by the hair and forced her to stand, banging her against the wall. Bringing her face close to Sophitia's, she whispered, "I just saw something in my mind," Licking her lips, she continued. "And they were about you."

Sophitia was frightened, but maintained her composure. "What exactly did you see?" She wasn't even sure that she wanted to know, but Cassandra had never struck her back, so she was willing to suck it up. Cassandra rotated her head side to side, loud cracks emanating from her neck.

"First, I struck you in the leg with my blade in the artery. Blood began to pour out. Next, I took this beautiful blonde hair of yours, and held you head up while I gouged you eyes out with my bare hands. Lastly, as you were screaming in pain, I slit your throat and threw you out this window down ten stories to your doom."

Cassandra's grin was sickening.

Sophitia's eyes widened in horror as she noticed the demonic power burning behind Cassandra's eyes, but Cassandra continued before she could speak. "However, I think that isn't satisfying enough. I have decided I will just beat you to death." With that, she twisted Sophitia's hair as sent her sprawling across the floor.

Sophitia tried to get up and run for the door, but Cassandra was in murder mode, and was intent on letting blood flow. Sophitia realized that she had never given Cassandra the credit she was deserving of, and now she was paying for her arrogance.

Sophitia dove through the door, closing it just as Cassandra's foot broke a hole in it. As Cassandra struggled to get her foot loose, Sophitia ran to her room and retrieved her blade, but left her shield. She was very good at dodging blades without blocking, and Cassandra would be too fast for her with it.

Turning the corner back to her room, she witnessed the entire door splinter as Cassandra rammed it with her shoulder. Cassandra gave her a predatory smile. "So no shield? Good, it'll be more fun that way." Cassandra tossed her shield aside and making a dash at Sophitia. Luckily, she was ready. As Cassandra's blade dug through the stone floor as her sibling sidestepped her ripping upswing.

Sophitia was crying, tears flowing freely from her eyes. "Cassandra, my dear sister, please listen to me!" The other waited, waiting for her to speak. " I know you must be angry, and I do not doubt that I deserve a punishment for my rather unkind treatment of you, but you do not need to do this! I am your sister, and I love you dearly. Yes, my caring feelings for you manifest themselves in odd ways, but that is how I am! I will forgive you for attacking me, and I will give you your, no, ALL of the credit for destroying Soul Edge. I could even make up a story of how you saved me!"

Cassandra just shook her head. " It's too late! You have told too many stories of how great you are!" Sophitia sprinted down the stairs and out the door, heading for the Alexandria's Main Square. A large crowd was already present when Cassandra caught up, and by now many more were arriving to see what the commotion was. Sophitia's crying was still contained to mere tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Please sister, I beseech you! Stop this insanity! With the gods as my witnesses, I love you!" Cassandra let out a dark laugh. "I don't believe you. You've never cared about me! With the gods as MY witness, I shall strike you down this day in this very square, as prove I am superior to you!" The whole crowd let out a collective gasp as Cassandra let out an enraged snarl and took a running stab at her sister. Sophitia had fought with her sister many times in training, but never like this. Cassandra seemed to have limitless energy as she continued her relentless assault, while Sophitia began to tire. Giving her sister a push backwards, Sophitia called out one last time, "This will be the last warning sister: please stop this at once!"

Cassandra's answer was a slice with her sword that clanged off her own blade. Sophitia swiftly ducked and cut deeply into Cassandra's leg. Her opponent just looked down and laughed. "You cannot defeat me! I have too much power now!" This was not going well, and her energy reserves were nearly depleted. At this rate, she would be dead in minutes. There was no other choice.

Sophitia played her final wild card. While simultaneously twirling, she lowered her body slightly...

...And the sound of metal meeting flesh was heard.

Both siblings were staring in the face of the other. Sophitia squeezed her eyes shut as Cassandra backed a few feet away from her, a look of incredulity plastered on her face. Dumbly, her gaze dropped to Sophitia's blade, which was stuck in her body. Dropping to her knees, she looked up at her sister. "How..?" She began, but Sophitia silenced her by placing one finger on her lips. "I am so, so sorry Cassandra. I really do love you. Be at peace." She had held her pain in, but when Cassandra's eyes glazed over, she broke down.

It was a shocking sight to the people of Alexandria. Their steadfast hero had lost her iconic composure. Gently removing her blade, she placed her lips on Cassandra's forehead with a tender kiss. Hooking her left arm underneath Cassandra's knees, and the right under her shoulders, she turned to face the crowd.

"I have much to tell you all"

For many hours, Sophitia spoke of Cassandra's contributions to her adventures, and her neglect to mention them. Through the whole ordeal, she never let Cassandra drop. The crowd remained silent until a man near the front spoke up. "We all realize what you did was wrong." The crowd let out a small smattering of murmurs in agreement. "However, attacking you was uncalled for, and we all know from the stories she DIDN'T hear that you actually loved her more than anyone else. You praised her abilities when she wasn't around, and if I recall, you actually gave her more credit than she thought." The entire crowd acknowledged their approval of this statement with a much louder 'Aye'.

She looked down at her sister, I wish she could have heard that." Falling to her knees, she began to sob openly, tears staining her sister's face.

Pretty depressing, if I do say so myself. I was thinking of doing an epilogue for a happy ending, but I want to know what you all think first. Leave me a review and let me know!

~The Intensity


	2. Epilogue

Well, here is the happy ending I promised. Sorry about the shorter length. Enjoy!

xxx

Sophitia knelt next to her sister as the burial procession began. The entire country had turned up to pay their respects. Word had spread quickly of the sister of a legend who had had enough with living in the shadow of her sibling, and tried to kill because of a misunderstanding.

No one blamed her, yet she blamed herself more and more as time went by. Cassandra's face was peaceful and devoid of hatred. Almost like it was when they were kids.

Just when she began to contemplate what she would say before she gave a speech, she noticed a very familiar boy in black approaching her. She gaped. "It's you! How did you get here?" He ignored her.

Glancing momentarily at Cassandra's body, he said, " I see you had to come to a rather... distasteful conclusion to your relationship."

Turning around and facing her directly he said, "Do you wish you could have another chance? Another chance to speak to her and beg for forgiveness?" Sophitia gave him a weary look. "I would give anything to have that chance! How could you even ask that?"

Her newly emerged temper did nothing to move him. "Listen to me, and listen good," he said with a voice so serious she snapped to alert. "Some people make mistakes in their life that they can never truly atone for. People such as you and I know this better than anyone. These events haunt our lives and our memories for as long as we will live. I was never important, though. I never fought evil men and traversed entire continents to destroy an evil sword to become a hero. No, I was selfish. I used my double-edged gifts to hurt myself and everyone around me. I corrupted my soul and spread misery to make myself hurt less. It worked very little, but it was the only thing that helped."

I know that you are not aware of the conversation I had with your sister back in the woods those many months ago. I know I am at least partly responsible for what happened here. I committed crimes against my own family, including murdering my brother, and was never able to atone for it. You and your sister, however, have been nothing but selfless. Granted you were a little prideful, but still. You both deserve a second chance, and I will give it to you. Never mention my name if you speak of me in a text or something along that line. If you wish to know my story, ask Cassandra, for she knows my name and whole history."

Turning, he walked over to Cassandra's body, moving through the line next to her casket. Cracking his hands he held them over Cassandra's body. Suddenly, energy began to flow through them. Just as Sophitia began to worry, she realized it was not demon energy, but angelic energy, purifying all of the evil traces of the demon. Then he collapsed. A crowd rushed over, but parted when Sophitia rushed off the podium.

She heard a gasp come from the crowd and heard them back up. Turning, she said, "What is it?" Her question was answered, however, when she felt a soft hand press to her cheek. She looked up...

"Cassandra?" The softness in her voice was not lost as her resurrected sister swept her in an embrace.

"I am so sorry," Cassandra breathed out, voice choked up with raw emotion. Resting her head on Cassandra's shoulder, Sophitia looked at the boy. She did not even know his name, but he had given his life for her sister.

Leaving Cassandra's embrace, she turned to the whole of her people. "This boy has given me and my dear sister a second chance. We shall have a wonderful burial for him!" The crowd broke into applause.

Just when she was at her best, she felt Cassandra put a hand on her shoulder, saying, "No, that isn't what he would've wanted. Let us just do what he would have wanted us to do."

Sophitia looked at her. "And what did he want?" Cassandra smiled.

"...To start anew."

xxx

Aww... happy ending for everyone. Yes, I know the pacing was awful, but I have been hard at work on some of my other stories. I just did not want to leave this one unfinished. Oh well, reviews are appreciated and whatnot. Until next time!

The~Intensity


End file.
